Orange
by Sushi-Wasabi
Summary: Dans cette fic Rin et Len n'ont aucun lien de parenté. Rin et Len sont amis d'enfance, très proche l'un de l'autre ils ont toujours été très proche cependan Len depuis quelque temps essaye d'évité Rin car depuis quelque années ses sentiments envers son amie on évoluer.Pouras t'il lui avouer ? Mon adaptation de la chanson Orange composé par ShounenT interprété par Kagamine Len


**Orange**

En fin d'après-midi, encore une fois je suis dans cette classe en ne faisant que l'observer. Tous les élèves quittent la classe produisant un affreux brouhaha, cependant elle et moi n'y faisions pas attention j'étais bien trop préoccupé par elle, seulement elle ce n'était pas moi qu'elle observé. Elle regardait juste le ciel, c'est idiot mais je pense souvent à des choses comme « j'aimerais être le ciel rien que pour que tu me regarde avec une telle intensité dans le regard » c'est juste qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le regarde elle est si jolie, elle resplendie tout en ayant un petit air triste. Une petite brise d'aire un peu plus forte vient la dérangé emportant avec elle une copie, alors qu'elle se retourne vers moi pour la rattrapé j'aurais voulu courir pour qu'elle ne me voit, mais mes jambes ne voulait pas bouger, juste mon regard continua d'agir. Elle est face à moi, lève-la tête puis j'entendis ça douce voix. Rin…

-Len ! Je croyais que tu terminé plus tôt aujourd'hui ?

-Ah oui mais je….je t'attendait.

-C'est vrai ! Je suis trop contente ! Alors tu me raccompagne ?

-Hein ?

-Et bin si tu m'a attendu autant rentré ensemble ça fait longtemps.

-Hum, je ne sais pas ?

-Toplait(S'il te plait ^^) Len-ny ! Maman aussi veut te voir, ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne t'a pas vue !

-Ce ne serais pas plutôt à cause de ça ! Je lui attrapais la feuille des mains .

-Le…n , nyan ! Elle imite un chat qui essayerait de me mordre c'est trop mignon !

-Alors tu oserais caché ça à ton Len-ny ?

-Bah …. Oui ! Et elle me le reprit

-Rin-ny, le papier.

-D'accord…. Elle me le tend

Elle est toute rouge c'est trop mignon ! Alors qu'es que ça raconte cette feuille. Un voyage scolaire ?

-Dis Rin tu ne m'avais pas dit que vous faisiez un voyage ?

-Je contais te le dire, on vient juste de recevoir la feuille. J'aimerais dire à ma mère que tu y vas aussi, comme ça elle me laissera y allé…

-D'accord. Tu viens on rentre.

-Mais tu sais Len j'aimerais vraiment que ta classe vienne. Et je suis contente que tu rentres avec moi.

-Hum, on y va. Je ne sais pas comment je devrai me sentir elle veut juste que je lui serve d'alibi ou es qu'elle veut vraiment être avec moi ? Bof je lui fais confiance.

-Attend Len, en fait par devant il faut que j'aille cherché quelque chose dans la salle de musique.

-Ok je t'attends devant.

Bon je vais ou ? Ah oui j'attends Rin devant le lycée. Tiens mais c'est Mikuo-kun et Miku-chan, arg ils sont en train de s'embrassés… Je vais les séparés ou je m'en vais comme si je n'avais rien vu ? Bah je vais les dérangé

-Alors vous deux devrai-je vous rappelé que ce genre de chose est interdit à l'intérieur de l'établissement scolaire ?

-Len-kun ? Hum on sait mais t'iras pas nous dénoncé, hein !

-Après ce que je viens de voir, j'en ai bien envie, beurk…

-Méchant Len-kun t'exagère !

-Mais non Miku c'est juste qu'il ne lui a encore rien dit, pas vrai ?

-Quoi mais de quoi tu parles ! Essayage de répliqué sans être rouge

-Tu ne lui à encore rien dit ! Len-kun je t'ai déjà dit, elle n'attend que ça, après tout c'est au mec de faire le premier pas

-Comment ça c'est au mec ? Il me semblait pourtant que c'était toi qui avait embrassé Mikuo en première puis qu'il t'a ensuite dit qu'il t'aimais et tout et tout

-Oui mais Mikuo est un cas spécial ne l'imite SURTOUT pas

-Ne sa veut dire quoi ça !

-Mais rien, rien.

-Comment ça « rien » tu viens de dire que j'étais étrange ! Pourquoi tu sors avec moi alors ? Attend ça veut dire que tu veux plus de Moi ?

-Quesque tu raconte Mikuo ? ça ne veut rien dire, je t'aime comme tu es, bisous ?

-Oups, bon bah je vais vous laissez avec votre intimité, mais protégé vous !

-LEN !

Bon me voilà devant le lycée et Rin n'est toujours pas la moi qui croyais que j'étais en retard. Tiens voilà encore un joyeux couple, je vais finir par dégueulé…non non je n'ai rien contre eux, ba oui c'est Gumi-san et Gumiya-san mais voir les gens si heureux en couple ça me démoralise parce que moi la fille que j'aime je ne peux pas lui dire….Je sais très bien ce qu'elle ressent pour moi, Miku se trompe, après tout je la connais mieux que personne elle a toujours été la pour moi et je serais toujours là pour elle. Ils viennent me voir, merde faut que je me casse ..

-Len-kun t'attend qui ?

-Juste Rin.

-Hum tu es si attentionné avec elle pourquoi mon copain n'est pas pareille , ahhh.

-He, tu me dénigre comme ça alors que je suis juste à cotés !

-Oups excuse Gumio (Ouai ouai c'est un mix de Gumiya et Gumo) mais occupes toi plus de moi, je veux ton attentions !Tu t'occupes toujours des autres !

-Dé…désolé Gumi, on y va.

-On y va, à demain Len-kun

-A demain.

C'est vrai que Gumiya s'occupe souvent des autres, il était avec sa copine à faire Dieux seule sait quoi mais il est venu parce qu'il a vu que je n'allais pas bien, je devrai le remercié. Hum quelque chose de petit vient de se glissé dans ma main, c'est aussi une main, elle est petite toute douce avec des petit doigts, Rin.

-On y va !

-Hum.

Sur le chemin on a parlés de tout et de rien mais surtout de ses résultat scolaires pas très impressionnant je lui propose alors de lui donner des cours parce que oui je me débrouille très bien à l'école !

-On est arrivé ! Attend un peu.

-Hum.

-Je suis rentré maman, Len est avec moi !

-Len est avec toi ?

-C'est bon tu peux rentrer Len-ny.

-Bonjour madame.

-Appelle moi Ann voyons ! (j'ai choisi Sweet Ann parce que c'est leurs mère dans la Evils Theather)

-D'accord Madame Ann

-Juste Ann !

-D'accord Ann-san

-SEULEMENT Ann !

-D'acc...

-C'est bon Len, maman ont va dans ma chambre faire nos devoirs

-D'accord je vous fais un gâteau à la banane .

-Merci madame Ann !

-Juste Ann !

Bon me voilà dans la chambre de Rin…. Qu'es qu'on va bien pouvoir faire. La vache j'ai chaud ! Merde elle retire sa veste, et sa cravate…. Elle se tourne vers moi et je suis sûr à la chaleur de mes joue que je suis plus rouge que je ne l'ai jamais été, vous me direz que elle est juste en uniforme sans veste et cravate mais bon sang je suis plus un gamin !

-Len ça va ? Met toi à l'aise

-Je…enfin t'inquiète je suis bien comme ça !

-Tu es sur t'es tout rouge.

Merde elle se rapproche ! Aîe p*t*n de merde je me suis ramassé en arrière(explication plus bas)

-Len ça va ?

-Ouai ouai ça va.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Hum il me faut juste un peu de glasse…

-Bien sûr je vais te chercher ça tout de suite !

Ouf elle est partit un moment, il faut que je me calme tu l'aide juste pour ses devoirs, tu manges le gâteau et tu t'en vas.

-Len c'est bon je l'ai.

-Merci. Je tends la main pour qu'elle me la donne mais elle se rapproche et la maintien sur la tête. Je peux alors sentir sa douce odeur d'orange…. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle ressente la même chose que moi rien qu'un peu…. Merde pardonne moi Rin, je la serre finalement dans mes bras fort tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal, elle en a fait tomber la glace. Elle ne me repousse pas ?

-Len. Ca faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas prise dans tes bras comme ça…

-Oui…

-Je suis heureuse…

Quoi ? Es que ça veut dire que…

-J'avais peur qu'on ne soit plus aussi ami… je veux..toujours…pour toujours être ta meilleurs amie.

Je resserre mon étreinte cette fois sans peur, ou plutôt avec une autre peur, celle qu'elle ne me rejette après ce qu'elle vient de dire je n'ai plus aucune chance. Elle se dégage…je me sens si mal peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je m'en aille tout de suite

-Len.

Elle me sourit, son sourire magnifique pour quoi j'aurais tout fait, maintenant il me fait si mal, trop mal. Mais si tu es heureuse d'être seulement mon amie alors je serais le meilleur ami que tu puisses avoir, parce que même si pour le moment je souffre de ton sourire je sais que la douleur s'en ira.

-Rin

-Oui ?

-On demandera à Luka de demandé à ce que ma classe aille eux aussi au voyage.

-Oui j'espère qu'elle sera d'accord !

-Elle le sera ! J'ai des infos super secrète sur sa relation avec Gakupo-san !

Je tiens à faire ce voyage avec toi, je te protégerais jusqu'à que tu trouves la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, non en fait je la protégerais toute ma vie.


End file.
